User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Regarding your User page Good day Monk. This is, of course, only my opinion, but I feel that the top of your User page is rather blank without the poll that was formerly there, so I would personally suggest that you add a welcome message or something similar to fill it up a bit. Of course, the final say is yours, as it is your page after all. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Also, as you obviously have noticed, I have once again archived your Talk page for you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ugh. My user page always looks shit. I'll come up with a new design, haha. Thanks by the way :) Monk Talk 17:38, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::You are welcome. I actually preferred the way that your User page appeared back when you were a Patroller (which was when I copied the format of your header for my own User page, which I still use today), as it was simple, yet elegant. I believe that you may be trying too hard to make your User page look better, when in fact it was better off as it was months ago. I have personally varied the base appearance of my own User page very little since I created it, and you too should, in my opinion, stick to one base design and build upon it (as I have been doing), rather than completely redesigning the page every few months. Considering the fact that, unlike me, you like to post your future projects for the GTA Wiki on your User page, I would highly recommend tabs, as they reduce the clutter of the page and organize the information into easy-to-find sections in the same location. Try using a large heading entitled (for example) "Projects for 2016", then a list sorted into tabbed subsections called (for example) "Vehicle articles", "Mission articles", etc.. I hope that my suggestions have given you some ideas. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:45, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Chat Wanna join chat mate ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 17:44, August 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Messages I like the vehicle generations thing. IMO one of the GTAO pics of the Contender need to be removed from the infobox. As for the naming, looks good to me and makes the most sense, so yes, I'd include that in the MoS. About the Stunt Race Creator, I haven't tried it out yet. Haven't played any shooters, GTAs included, for the past week because... reasons. Verifying the game data as I write this so I'll have a look at the creator soon. Finally a way to test the performance accurately. I'd say leave the top speed at wherever it peaks/stops completely, 114 in this case. Wouldn't call curb boosting, mid-drive boost, going downhill, or mysterious unexplained boosts, in this case, as the top speed as the vehicle wouldn't go there without being helped by boosts. So I'd say the peak speed as long as it is able to stay at that speed for a while without needing any help to keep that speed up. 13:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Just tried it out. It's pretty neat, actually. Spammed the snapping starting grid until I reached the map limits and I was done xD I tried the stock Tyrus to start off. It froze at 109MPH, I went out of first person to look around, I go back in first person and the speed is 114MPH - neither going up or down - lol. A bit weird, but it is consistent as you said. 14:33, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::--ETR1 - 107/112 - I noticed the speed go up to 112 as I crossed above LS/Blaine County border. --RE-7B - 109/114 - Same as ETR1. I remembered the location just in case. --Guardian - 88/92 - Speed went up at the exact same location. --Insurgent - 86/90 - Same place. Though for this one, it was struggling between 90 and 91MPH later on. My framerate wasn't locked for that though. It was going up from 70s to 80s (On the Insurgent, I got up to 100fps somehow but that didn't affect the speed). Maybe it has something to do with border speeds, either that or R* made limits on city and countryside. Gonna try testing a car while locked to 30fps. EDIT: Locked the framerate to 30fps and tested the Tyrus. Same speeds (109/114), and the increase happened at the exact same place. 15:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::How does your test track look like? Mine goes from LSIA in a diagonal to the north-east of the map. The red line is where the speed starts to increase for me. 300px300px300px 15:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding my User page And so the wheel turns. :-) Indeed I did copy your User page header in October 2015. I must say that your User page looks much better now. By the way, how is the modified "RfP" template functioning? Are there any issues with it? Also, in case you were wondering, I created a new heading for your message on my Talk page due to the fact that it is unrelated to Camilo's messages; the reply subject of this message is the title that I gave your message. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It took me an almost ridiculous amount of time to work all of the kinks out of the modified template (look at the "RfP" template edit history to get some idea of the issues I had to correct, but I actually spent much longer testing the template through previews without saving it), but I am satisfied with the end result. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:18, August 2, 2016 (UTC) User FiFiTech Hi, Monk. This FiFitech, you warned him uploading custom race videos, he continiuesly uploading this videos to wiki. You should delete all of them. I mean, he isn't listening you. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 13:15, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Imagehelper's design gallery Hey, buddy. What's up? So, after editing the Dubsta 6x6 with the overview template, I've found something out of place here when checking the badging... Did you noticed that the vehicle actually has a North Yankton license plate? Well, after seeing this, I went into the contributions of this user about design galleries, mainly any normal car with license plates, and guess what? They have NY plates on there as well (Tailgater, Patriot, Faggio, and others). Do you really think that these details are ignored in the design gallery? You know, I'm a bit concerned about "modding" a car to have a NY plate there (and we know which vehicles are legally "North Yankton" cars). If that doesn't matter, I'll bring back the Dubsta 6x6 images on there. That's all, my friend. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:42, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, the images are of modded vehicles, which is another reason why I am not happy. Regardless, remove the images on any vehicle he added them to - if the user cannot be bothered to upload all remaining images, and simply uploads 3 pictures, there is no point. He also cannot be bothered to license them, after given warnings. The job is worth doing properly, otherwise when it comes to another user trying to finish the gallery off, it gets messy with different pictures. Monk Talk 06:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::After reading this conversation, I must ask whether either of you know how to acquire North Yankton license plates for Grand Theft Auto Online vehicles on either the Xbox 360 or Xbox One? One of my friends on Xbox LIVE has cars with these plates (I believe that he used a now-patched glitch), and I would like them too, purely for the novelty. Unlike the police uniform for my ''GTA Online'' character - which I almost desperately wanted - I am far less keen on this particular addition, but I would still like to own it if possible. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:01, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Staff picture Hi, bro. Can you do my profile picture to staff picture ? [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:41, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :It needs to be an artwork of some sort. Monk Talk 18:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 18:56, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Added a message explaining my recent actions regarding edits of various pages. Hello Monkeypolice188 I wanted to talk with you regarding my recent edits for a multitude of the highway pages on GTA Wikia. I noticed the wiki has been devoid of various pictures and information on the page, and I wanted to contribute to the wiki by doing my part and adding information. This explains the recent influx of images of captured photos in game and the highway shields. I am letting you know that I do not intend to spam the wiki with my content, only to provide information as I am still learning the ropes around here. I apologize for any inconviences and I don't want to cause trouble here. Regarding your signature in templates Good day Monk, I just wish to inform you that I have devised a simple fix for the issue that you and other Staff and regular users have been having with custom signatures in templates. Use this template with the following parameters: Note that you must insert the 1= before your signature, or nothing will appear. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:48, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I don't understand what this achieves. I didn't find a problem in the first place. Monk Talk 10:05, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I see that you have not noticed the problem. Very well, allow me to demonstrate: ::Notice how your signature does not appear in the warning. However, if I use the template that I created, this is the result: }} ::As you can see, your signature now appears. I hope that I have answered your question. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I see, that makes more sense. Thanks. Monk Talk 10:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. Be sure to use my template the next time you sign within templates, as having your signature visible within an official warning, block notice or reminder looks more official than having it outside (though of course you should still sign outside the notice if you are writing an additional message along with a warning or block notice). ::::By the way, I have responded to your message on Mustafa's Talk page. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:07, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the screenshot license templates Good day Monk, I have a task for you: could you please edit all the screenshot license templates (with the exception of the main "Screenshot" template) to remove all of the categories? I have modified the "Screenshot" template code to automatically add those categories when it is used in the appropriate namespaces and pages. Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:10, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm afraid I'm very busy with something else on the wiki right now, so I can't do that. Besides, I really don't see the point in this; having templates in categories doesn't harm at all, it essentially makes them more reachable. Monk Talk 15:31, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::If you are busy, I will be happy to do it myself. As for the point, with the current code the screenshot templates will add any page they are added on to the said categories, including if one were to (for example) post a license template on a Talk page as an example. My modifications prevent this, and ensures that the templates only add appropriate pages to appropriate categories. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:50, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Suspicious I've been monitoring a bit of contribs from User:3rd5aints4life and their contribs look awfully similar to User:Abbas Abidin Evliyaoğlu's. What's your take on it? 23:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :I would like to advise the exercising of caution in this case: just because two users appear to be making similar edits does not necessarily indicate that they are sockpuppets, and I certainly would not want an innocent user blocked for the actions of someone else. :UPDATE: I have analyzed the user in question's contributions, and while some of his/her edits definitely violate the edit warring policy, the user's other contributions appear to be constructive. I would strongly advise giving him/her the benefit of the doubt, and letting him/her off with a warning. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::I think it's Yusuf Emir Erenler. I'm 100% sure. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 07:27, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::How can you be so sure Mustafa? I have analyzed the user's edits, and unlike "Yusuf Emir Erenler" and "Abbas Abidin Evliyaoğlu", this user seems to actually be making constructive edits, along with his/her nonconstructive ones. Like I said, I feel that we should observe his/her contributions for the time being, and give him/her the benefit of the doubt. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 10:06, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thank you all for your comments. I personally agree with Konan, while it does seem very suspicious, it's still relatively far away from 100% certainty, thus I think we shall keep an eye on the user. :) Monk Talk 11:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thus edits are so similar with his edits. That's the reason. [[User talk:GTAFan86|'talk']] • 11:25, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Sock spotted User:GTAGuy122 = User:11baba11 smokers, userpage makes it obvious (same "voice actor" name). 08:24, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Blocked. Sorry for late reply; I'm having trouble accessing a PC that actually works in my house. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) HD Universe Families contradiction Good day Monk, I have noticed a rather blaring issue with the HD Universe Families article: in the main part of the article, it is stated that the Families are definitively based on the Bloods, but the trivia has a note that essentially states that it is uncertain. I have next to no knowledge of American street gangs (or any street gang, for that matter) other than the fact that they frequently participate in illicit activity, so I am unable to correct this contradiction. I do not know if you will be of much use, but please try and resolve this issue if you can. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:59, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :I don't specialize in gangs, or anything associated with them, so I have no interest (and no idea) in fixing this. Monk Talk 16:14, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I expected you to say that. I believe that the simplest fix would be to add "possibly" to the gang's influence and slightly reword both the influence and trivia sections, which I am going to do. ::UPDATE: I have completed the edit. Feel free to have a look at the page if you wish. ::16:58, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:23, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Good job. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Orphan page Good day Monk, I have found this completely orphaned page that was apparently created by your bot. I cannot conceive of any possible use for the page with its current name and namespace, so I suggest that it either be moved to the "Template" namespace and renamed to something meaningful, or simply disposed of. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 03:56, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :Hey Konan. In case you hadn't realised, the page is actually supposed to be Talk:XLS - I asked it to add that template into the said talk page, but I must have accidentally missed the colon; didn't even realise bots could create pages! All fixed now. Monk Talk 07:27, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Indeed I suspected that the orphaned page was supposed to be "Talk:XLS", but I decided to consult you just in case there was some sort of purpose that you had in mind for that page. Thank you for resolving the issue. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:36, August 8, 2016 (UTC) The Time's Come Hey Mate, A day ago a moderator removed a section on 'The time's come' which I added, claiming it was too 'speculative'. I was wondering if you could maybe check it out, to see what you think of it. I'll copy and paste it here. Personally i think it gives a deeper meaning to the mission. I hope it goes up. Thanks Mate! *It is possible that the final confrontation between Michael and Franklin at the tower of the Palmer-Taylor Station is a metaphor reflecting Michael's and Franklin's status. Franklin and Michael reach the top of the tower, figuratively the top of society (wealth and status). When Franklin drops Michael, he has metaphorically betrayed him, and is now at the top of society on his own. When Franklin returns to level ground, it could possibly refer to how he is now at the bottom of society where he was a the beginning of the game, no more than a 'hustler'. Mythhunter99 (talk) 08:07, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :I really, really like this. It is speculative, but it's also very detailed and very well explained, and perceptive. Could you tell me who the moderator was who removed it? Maybe we can discuss it as a trio, as I personally find this very interesting, although, it is rather speculative. :/ Monk Talk 12:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::It was RainingPain17, if you look at the page's history. 'Chris6d talk · ' 15:42, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I was just about to say the same regarding Rain being the Staff member who reverted "Mythhunter99"'s contribution. Anyway, I agree with you Monk: though it is highly speculative, the trivia note is a very intelligent, well-reasoned and plausible theory. If you understood what I was trying to convey with the image of my fountain pen and its subtitle on my User and Talk pages, you will know that I love creative ideas, and this trivia note is a fine example of such an idea. I would suggest adding the "Speculation" template to the trivia section, than re-adding the said note. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:57, August 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Awesome, cheers guys. ::::Mythhunter99 (talk) 08:12, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::You are welcome. It is always good to have creative editors on this wiki. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 11:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo Leo68 (talk) 16:01, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ma man, you're back! :D Chat? Monk Talk 16:11, August 9, 2016 (UTC) :Not at the moment, few things to do, but got everything sorted. I'll be around later. Can you unlock my user page for now? Need to clean that shit up. Leo68 (talk) 16:17, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure bud. You know how you said you'll only be around for a month or two, can you maybe not deactivate your account if you decide to leave again? Y'know, in case you wanna pop bye, it's always there for ya. Monk Talk 16:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Didn't plan on it, in case I come back full time. In chat now, bro. Leo68 (talk) 17:00, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tips Something which I've recently been using which works wonders for screenshots is the openCamera script that comes with OpenIV - It lowers the restrictions in the Free Camera setting in the Rockstar Editor, effectively allowing you to move the camera around and focus on things fairly distant from the player's position. I've been able to capture some rather interesting screenshots of some of the Single Player missions with it, such as this shot of the Cargobob carrying the Rhino in The Paleto Score. This tool should be rather useful in the future, I think! lulz I was bored AF, and I finally figured out resolutions. 300px 300px 00:13, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :I'm guessing this wasn't just a simple case of "F10 Screenshot it boyo", and was a case of editing, or something? xD Looks dope and all that, but it can take a while to load on some devices (especially your 8k pic lmao), so I think sticking to 2K (or just generic 1080p/i) is best in terms of fast navigation. Looks dope tho. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 12:00, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Nah, it's a pure, legit, 4K (and 8K too) resolution. I finally managed to get custom resolutions in the control panel. I intend to stick with 1080p, since even 2K is not convenient for me (gotta do it all blindfolded, monitor hates anything above 1920x1080) and it is a real bitch to load the highest-poly car models, especially on 8K (took over 10 minutes of being afk to get the highest-poly Tropos model to load). I wish I could get 16K though, now that is truly impossible for me, it throws me into 800x600 when I test it. 13:19, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :Haha. So you can't play in 4K/8K, you just see nonsense with your monitor? And yeah, I think we should just stick to 1980x1080 screenshots for the wiki - in the meantime, it is really cool tho, really fucking awesome haha. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:30, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, in 2K my monitor says 'Resolution not supported', in 4K I only see one row of pixels at the very top, in 8K the colors (1 solid color taking up the whole screen) flicker all over the screen. Interestingly if I set the resolution to 2558x1439 - 2K is 2560x1440 - I can see everything (and play the game) just fine lol 13:40, August 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry - been out all day. Looks good, though as Ferrari said, and in addition, the loading times, the fact it's actually quite difficult for you to do, and the fact that 2K in particular isn't really that much different from 1080p, mean it's all pretty inefficient for general Wiki screenshots. Though it is very cool, I really, really like the 8K picture. Shame a 25mb picture wouldn't upload though. :P Monk Talk 15:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::To be blunt, I must say that (to me at least) the 4K resolution does not look much different when viewing images at a standard preview size (as appears when an image in an article is clicked on), so I honestly do not see the point of uploading such high resolution images unless one were interested in massively enlarging an image to view the detail - which is unnecessary due to the fact that we already upload images of all the notable detail of vehicles. But good job on capturing the images in 4K resolution anyway. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:02, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Image licensing Hey, user AkumaZ98 uploaded an image with incorrect name/licensing. Said image was also posted on Skoiloine as a totally untrue fact. Don't know what do so I'm just notifying you Derp Herpington (talk) 21:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Yorkshire On Ilkla Moor Baht'at. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:15, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Orite mar' lad. Monk Talk 15:22, August 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Colors of Cars I'm not sure how that works in IV - or if it even works to begin with but in V it's a livery setting combined with color settings. Tyrus, for example - the color as seen on the infobox. 29 3 3 89 111 111 Second livery is marked as true, so the Tyrus would spawn with the second livery on that color specifically in traffic. The difference is that Tyrus has the livery as a modkit, it's not part of the model, so it will never actually spawn with a livery in traffic. For the non-DLC V vehicles, we have to wait a bit until carvariations.ymt is decoded - carcols is decoded already (been adding on plates to the game all day lol) so I don't expect waiting a very long time. 19:19, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Y'know, I can't actually think of an example in GTA IV. I mean, all the cars that have liveries and colors have only 1 livery and one color, such as the Police Cruiser, spawning in white only, because the files say so, and thus the livery spawns on top, same case with things like the Skylift, Taxi, etc. I can't think of a car that has two colors and two liveries, in which 1 color is strictly fixed to 1 livery. :PS When Carvariations is done, you and me need to talk in chat so I can help you with it for infoboxes, k? :) I'll start working on some cars for IV, using Brickade (TBOGT) as help - if you're okay with that (this is a very long, complicated project haha) Monk Talk 20:33, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Twatts Sons Just wondering if you know what type of business Twatts Sons is? LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:48, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :Electricians. Motto is "A whole family that'll turn you on". Monk Talk 20:52, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Haha, great, thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:54, August 11, 2016 (UTC)